Computed Tomography (CT) has been widely used for imaging, diagnosis and. Multiplanar reconstruction (MPR) is an image reconstruction technique. A volume is built by stacking axial slices. The slices may be then cut through the volume in a different plane. However, 3D reconstruction of CT data may leave linear streak in MPR images due to various reasons, including cone beam artifacts, poor sampling in z-direction, beam hardening or some type of mis-calibration, or the like, or a combination thereof. Linear streak may be between 2-3 mm wide and may occur in much high frequency in the z-direction. This processing detects and reduces this type of artifacts.